Distant Shore Legacy
Distant Shore Legacy was a flag on the Sage Ocean which was founded by Jeanie on January 24th, 2007. Public Statement Distant Shore Legacy Welcome ^_^ If your here, your either in the flag or visiting! ^_^ Alliance Requests are to be asked in person, as we will decide as a flag what we wish to do. Blind alliance requests will likely be denied. ^_^ Welcome to Distant Shore Legacy! ^_^ We're still setting up so please be patient as we not only work on the forums but the setup of the flag. ^_~ Our forum url is: http://legacy.niceboard.com To join the flag, join the flag forums (listed below)and send me a PM or speak with me or one of the royals and our flag will contact you within one week (2 if i'm absent or majority of royals are absent) about whether or not your crew has a new home! ^_^ Each crew will have 1 royal and 2 titleds, except for the beginning crew which will have 2 royals and 1 titled. This is to keep things balanced and in a manner to keep the flag in the way you entered it, and that is as a home. Titleds vote with the captains and royals on important issues as well in the flag forums. What does DSL have to offer you as a crew? 1) A safe, fun place to play...we may have a few inneundos in fo chat now and then, however insults, arguments, and drama will be addressed. If you ever have an issue and a royal isn't online to address it, please submit chat logs to show the problem. 2) The ability for each crew to fb their own brigs and frigs. That's right, with our policy of 1 royal and 2 titleds per crew, that means that you have the ability to get support for your large boat pillages. Please keep the fbs friendly, fun, and open to those who are listening. 3) fo chat for officer pillages...you can let others know that you have pillages going and have fun with one another. 4) Flag events...In time, as the flag grows, I hope we can gather together a Events Committee who can strive to create fun events that the whole flag can enjoy. 5) Flag forums...Not only to keep in touch with one another, and to learn vital news of importance to the flag, but also to have fun and play around in. Each crew also has the option of not only adding their crew to an area in the forums that is only seeable by them (and administrator, me) or to have their crew address linked in the flag forums. Also, when you have things to sell, or places of employment for your other flaggies to look at, this would be the place to look. 6) A home that strives to listen to each crew, and hear their thoughts and concerns. Our goal is to give you a home you can cherish, and feel heard in. 7) semi adult humour may be heard in fo chat, however please don't go too far ^_~ even the kids in the main crew tend to be adultish in their humour, so every crew is welcome, just please understand that it may be like that from time to time ^_~ DSL looks forward to hearing from you! ^_^ Governing Body Monarch *Sineesh of Nietcheans Royalty *Tigerfish of Nietcheans *Jeanie of Darkened Embers *Gurbarg of Darkened Embers *Experience of Solo Contendre *Razzberry of Highguard *Flyerfan of Bounty Hunters-Trade Co *Knir of Grimy Blades Titled Members *Hoshimoshi, MrMoony,Incandescent, of Darkened Embers (one of which is In Memoriam) *Eagal of Highguard *Leahh of Nietcheans *Dardanelle of Solo Contendre *Saltycat of Bounty Hunters-Trade Co * * (to be fixed later) If Any titled wishes their name to be clickable, let me know ^_^ Distant Shore Legacy Forums